The present invention relates generally to vehicle wheel assemblies and in particular to a vehicle wheel having improved monitoring capabilities for various vehicle conditions and monitoring device for accomplishing such monitoring.
Full size trucks in addition to heavy duty trucks are subject to weight restrictions when driving along certain traveled roads. Loads in the vehicle may be detected by weight sensors integrated on the truck itself. Such weight sensors, if incorporated on the truck, may be integrated to a fixed frame of the vehicle between the chassis of the vehicle and the bed of the vehicle. These respective load sensors are dedicated to the only sensing the weight in the bed of the truck. Such sensors do not provide other data for other vehicle conditions nor are such sensors designed for sensing other conditions or positioned for sensing other conditions such, weight distribution, temperature, as tire pressure camber of the wheel. Such load conditions as well as other sensed operating conditions can affect how a vehicle system operatively reacts. While the information relating to different operating conditions is useful in controlling vehicle operations, many of the sensed conditions of the vehicle requires a dedicated sensor which is costly and adds packaging complexity.